


Sixty in Sixty

by azriona



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sherlock60
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty ficlets, all sixty words apiece, each based on one of the sixty ACD Sherlock stories.  Pairings, characters and ratings may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. The ficlets are being written as part of the LJ comm sherlock60's challenge, which is to read one ACD story every week and write a 60-word ficlet on that story. This is the second round of the challenge, and we're reading in the Baring-Gould chronological order, starting with _The Gloria Scott_ , and features Victor Trevor and Sherlock Holmes. (Future notes will give include the story referenced.) Enjoy!

My father was as dear to me as any man – I lisped my letters at his knee, rode my pony braced by his arms, learned duty by his example. Holmes read his letter, and replaced him with someone far more foul.

Holmes could have been a comfort to me, but he killed my father twice, and I could not forget.


	2. The Other Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both the other woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _The Musgrave Ritual_. I can’t help but wonder about Janet, the woman Brunton was seeing when he died. There must have been a reason he asked Rachel and not her for assistance – not like this answers that question, but still, I wonder. Not beta’ed or Britpicked; con-crit welcome.

“Janet, sit with Rachel,” said Mrs. Coulson; there was no one else. Rachel shivered, whimpered, flinched from the blanket I put on her shoulders, as though it were made of thorns. Her eyes begged me for mercy and atonement.

I think I knew then. I didn’t understand until later.

Mr. Musgrave says she fled to the Continent. I know better.


	3. Eulogy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for A Study in Scarlet. Thanks to impulsereader for taking an early look.

“Watson, this is absurd!”

“Some compassion, please, Holmes.”

“My feet are frozen.”

“I told you to put on slippers.”

“You failed to say we would be outside.”

“I would have thought the activity implied it.”

“A murderer should not attend the funeral.”

“You promised Mrs Hudson.”

Holmes sighed, opened the Bible, and began. “Friends, we mourn the passing of Rover...”


	4. Subtle the Links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "The Speckled Band". It’s probably cheating, but once the idea struck, I had to do a double-sixty. This is all from Helen Stoner’s comment: “You know how subtle are the links which bind two souls which are so closely aligned.” 
> 
> I can't decide if I like the second half better as BBC!Sherlock/John or ACD!Holmes/Watson. Read it however you like.

She sleeps; she would not hear if I spoke. She took my place in the center room, fearful, but I guard her now. I cannot allow my sister to come to harm. The dead have ways of seeing solutions; I whisper the name of her savior. Perhaps she will recall it as a memory and not a dream: “Sherlock Holmes.”

*

He sleeps, and I dare not speak in case he hears and wakes. I have oft watched his sleep before, but now it is restless and raw. I cannot guard him longer, but have done what I could to keep him from harm. I turn to leave, and he sighs, whispers a memory as if in a dream. “Sherlock Holmes.”


	5. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For The Resident Patient, which is the fifth story, but the second time that Holmes wakes Watson, and Watson doesn’t seem overly perturbed by his presence. Watson’s lack of concern for his own privacy made me wonder. Feel free to read as slash or not.

The first time I awoke with Holmes's eyes fixed on me, I was startled and shy. The second time, annoyed and gruff.

Now, I do not mind the sentinel who watches while I slumber. Perhaps because his eyes are the last I see at night, it is fitting that they are also the first I see at break of day.


	6. Agony Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Noble Bachelor. Holmes apparently reads the agony columns in the newspaper, and little else.

_Dear Prudence,_  
 _My dearest friend is to marry. His intended is lovely enough, yet there is another who loves him better. Should I speak?_

_Dear Friend,_  
 _By remaining silent, you risk injury to one heart. By speaking, you risk three. Is the injury of the one worth the happiness of the others?_

“Are the agony columns instructive today, Holmes?”

“Always.”


	7. Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Second Stain"; at the end of the story, Watson describes the Prime Minister’s eyes as “wonderful”. My notes read: “WTF?” Mocking thus ensued.

“Holmes, you are staring at me.”

“I am conducting an experiment.”

“Do elaborate.”

“Very well; describe my eyes.”

“Piercing? Unblinking? Studious?”

“Not… _wonderful_?”

“You looked at my notes again.”

“Of course! I must ensure their accuracy.”

“Then should publication ever become a possibility, I shall certainly mention your fetching smile.”

“Best not, Watson. You could make the Prime Minister quite jealous.”  
 


	8. Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Reigate Squires"; In which I take handwriting analysis _way_ too seriously. It’s really hard to mimic handwriting that doesn’t conform with your own; I had to rewrite the list about five times. And yeah, this is more BBC Sherlock than ACD.

“John. We should have sex. Immediately.”

John blinked and considered.

“Yeah, all right.”


	9. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scandal in Bohemia"; This started out one thing and ended up somewhere very different. I don’t think I wrote this as much as it wrote me.

The door echoed out the heartbeat of my days. Slams marked lonesome homecomings. Knocks were adventures in the making. Wiggins’ quick rat-a-tat-tat, Lestrade’s fist banging an impatient one-two-three, or the shy and uncertain tock-tock of a client.

Every sound brought me hope, frustration, and ultimately boredom. Only the tap of his step on the stair, coming home, brought me joy.


	10. Needlework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Man with the Twisted Lip"; Mrs. Watson does needlework. So do I. I like this Mrs Watson, can we keep her?

I work my stitches nightly. Examined closely, they are a jumble of lines without purpose. With distance, the whole picture appears; chaos settles into order.

Is this what Holmes’s mind is like, the mess and swirl of information? Only from afar does the story take shape. Perhaps this is why my husband can watch us both, and love us equally.


	11. Triptych

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Five Orange Pips. The theory about the Baring-Gould chronology, if I understand correctly, is that Watson was deliberately skewering with the timelines in an effort to mask that fact that he was married several times; instead, he wanted the public to think he was married only the once, to Mary Morstan. (Was marrying that many times really so much of an issue in a time when dying in childbirth or of illness was more common? Or maybe Watson was killing off his wives one by one and didn’t want anyone to catch on? Hmm, there’s a plot bunny for you; feel free to run with that, anyone.) Anyway, I was all sorts of grumbly about the out-of-order dates of events, so I wrote this triptych of 60s. I blame Spacemutineer, since she’s the one who explained the theory behind the chronology. :)

1.

He changes years, makes false references, all for the sake of my “delicate” nature.

"My wife, my one love," he says. I smile, kiss his brow. He thinks I believe him.

I do not mind his previous marriages. My John loves me _now_.

But I wonder. When I die, will he forget me as readily, as he has forgotten them?

 

2.

She smiles sadly when I say "wife.” I do not doubt her love; rather she must doubt mine, so freely given in the past.

A little slight of hand, masking of the true order of events, so that she can face the world as my _one_ beloved wife, is not too much, if it brings her a scrap of comfort.

 

3.

Of course I know why he is lax with his dates, why events are referenced out of order, despite his careful note-taking. She knows, too, lets him play the charade. It does not harm either of them.

My friend is blind to so much, in her, in me, but none so much as what he is blind to within himself.


	12. Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Case of Identity; Watson so seldom makes reference to his medical practice or his patients; I have to wonder that he does so here. My only thought is that it must have been one very close to his heart, to give it such weight to include it in something that would prove to be so permanent.

She sleeps lightly, face still damp. The doctor washes his hands in bloody water.

“She’ll live,” he says to me.

“But—?”

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Watson.”

I knew it already. I kiss her; she wakes.

“Go on, I’ll be all right,” she whispers, smiling bravely.

I will drown our sorrow in a night’s adventure. Holmes is waiting.


	13. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red-Headed League; I kept thinking about the poor unnamed 14-year-old housegirl. As a side note, this was the first 60 I wrote that had 60 words exactly on the first go!

Vincent said he’d take me to dinner, when his ship came in, buy me lovely jewels and dresses of silk and I could wear my hair up under hats of feathers and lace. He said lovely things while he kissed my neck. Mr Wilson says Vincent is gone, good riddance, but he looks as though he’s lost a dream, too.


	14. Abusive Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Dying Detective. HELLO! I bet you all thought I'd forgotten; I have not, it's just this story left me utterly cold, and then RL got particularly nasty. Anyway, I'm back, and I'm going to try to finish these up by writing at least one of the original order, as well as the current story in the LJ group, per week. I figure I'll finish up before the year is up, or Series 3 airs, whichever comes first.
> 
> Anyway, DYIN. I can’t stand the fact that after all the abuse Holmes foists on Watson, he then has the gall to say, “As you love me…” W.T.F. He’s very sure of Watson’s loyalty. I don’t think it’s quite the same as an abusive relationship – but this story does strike me as somewhat similar.

“He loves me,” she says as I tend to her bruises. “Only – he needs me so much. You should see him after, he’s ever so gentle.”

I say nothing, and think of the dinner we shared afterwards, my favorite cigar in his pocket.

It isn’t the same. It is exactly the same.

“I love him,” she says, and I do.


	15. A Recipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Blue Carbuncle. I’ve been on a cooking kick lately (I’m writing a restaurant AU, so sue me). I started to wonder how one would cook the goose. I’m pretty sure this isn’t quite the recipe anyone used. (And yes, I know I’ve skipped a few steps.) Can be read either as ACD or BBC, I think.

Take one goose. Pluck and clean him of his fine feathers; set aside for later laundering. Rub his skin with oil and sweet-smelling herbs; avoid his ticklish places (optional). Stuff him with sausage and onions. Roast, turning often for a nice brown color, until hot, and serve on a bed of greens.

“John, your sheets are white.”

…Serve with potatoes.


	16. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Silver Blaze. There’s a line early on where Holmes reminds Watson that he’s not nearly as infallible as Watson’s stories would make him seem. Which makes me wonder – what mistakes would Holmes count as unpardonable? (Or at least potentially embarrassing?)

“Come now, Holmes, it’s a small enough mistake.”

Holmes, five feet ahead, kept walking. “Hardly, Watson – I’m an expert in handwriting analysis. Mistake a one for a seven? _Amateur_ , at best.”

“The occupants of Room 17 were hardly in _flagrante_.”

Holmes walked faster, and Watson burst into fresh laughter.

“They _weren’t_!?!”

“Watson, do be a good fellow, and _shut up_.”


	17. The Price of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Beryl Coronet. I thought it interesting that Mr Holder refers to his niece, Mary, as a “girl,” when Watson clearly sees her as a “woman”. (Or maybe that’s just philandering Watson looking for his next wife.)

_Girl_ , my uncle says, though I was never a girl under his care. He thinks me sheltered and innocent. Sheltered, yes; innocent, perhaps. But I know a cad by the state of his collar, and I recognize Holmes for a kindred mind.

The price of freedom was my reputation; Sir George, my ticket. I think it is a fair trade.


	18. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Final Problem. Two thoughts, reading the story. One, that years after Watson has left Baker Street, Holmes still calls them “their” rooms. And two, the conversation about whether or not Watson would stay with Holmes or return to England must have been a fascinating one that probably took longer than 60 words. Or not. I’m not sure this 60 really conveys what I was trying to say, so I’m curious what you all read into it.

Watson’s voice is gentle. “You called them _our_ rooms.”

“Yes. I suppose I did.”

“I left three years ago,” says Watson, “and you still…”

Holmes turns away, gruff and abrupt. “Your wife has surely returned from her holiday by now. If you wish to return—”

“I would follow you to the ends of the earth.”

Holmes breathes. “I know.”


	19. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’m trying to catch up, I’m reading some of the stories I missed at the same time as reading the current stories. The last two weeks have shown peculiar similarities between the stories I’m reading – in particular, The Valley of Fear and The Final Problem. (Hence why I’m saying this is very much based on both.)

I understand John Douglas’s Valley now, a hunted man racing across international borders for my life. I often thought Douglas sacrificed safety for five years of matrimony. Now I know better. I would not trade my years with Watson for a day of peace.

John Douglas died twice before he was free. Perhaps I will only need to die once.


End file.
